Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Boom! Studios) Issue 14
Issue 14 is the fifteenth actual issue of Boom! Studios ongoing comic book series, Mighty Morphin Power Rangers which begins its numbering with Issue 0. It features the Mighty Morphin team. Synopsis As our heroes fight to reclaim the Command Center, Tommy and Billy work with the resistance to defend against Lord Drakkon and his sentries. Comixology Plot In Rita's palace, Finster is using Alpha 5's head as a puppet, projecting his words through the bot on a machine to guide the Power Rangers into a trap. Upon following "Alpha's" directions, the Rangers come to a corridor blocked off with large Goldar clones and the real Goldar leading them. Back in the World of the Coinless, Zack is commanding his forces to protect their base as Drakkon wants "the artifact". Zack tries to order the auto cannons online, but they aren't working. The Mastodon Sentries are beginning to breach the defense shield, having punched a hole big enough for a first wave battalion to enter from the ground. Trini examines the shield and finds one of the generators is down, if they cannot get it back up the hole will expand and the Dragon Tanks will eventually get through. Billy offers to help get the shield back up while Tommy accompanies Zack outside with the ground troops to fend off the invading forces and get the disabled pulse cannons back up and running. Back in the main universe, The Rangers are fighting the Goldar super clones. Rita is ecstatic, and through Alpha's voice starts gloating that these Goldars are bigger and more powerful than the original and completely loyal to her. Jason gets a dig at to the real Goldar that maybe Rita doesn't value him as much has the warrior thinks she does. Goldar simply growls and says he will serve his empress however she sees fit, attacking him. Kimberly is confused as to why Alpha is now evil, but Alpha responds that he is serving a better and more glorious purpose. Trini is unimpressed with the clones, knowing they are made of clay, and tries to dismember one. The clone just reattaches its arm, heals and then keeps attacking. Kimberly gets an idea and tells Zack to cave in the ceiling with his Power Axe's cannon, crushing the Goldar clones and allowing them to climb up and exit the palace. Finster informs Rita they are getting away, and she commands Finster to send more of the Goldar clones. When the Rangers get topside, they find four gigantic Goldar clones waiting for them, with Kimberly's only reaction is saying that they really need the Zords for this one. Back in the World of the Coinless, Zack's troops are trying to keep the Mastodon Sentries from advacing to the base. But the Sentries have superior firepower and blast away the soldiers on the hill, including Aisha. Scorpina and two Tyrannosaurus Sentries sneak up from behind and try to force Zack to surrender. Tommy, Bulk, Kat and Ashley try to climb up the peak to reach the cannons, but a Sentry jet swoops down ad tries to shoot them. Tommy had planned for this and tells Saba to summon the Falconzord to blast the jet and then boards it to provide air support for the others as they advance. Billy and Trini are trying to fix the shield generator, but its no use as the energy core is not working properly. Billy asks her what the "artifact" is, and she reveals it is his counterpart's Power Coin and Morpher. When the Power Rangers fell, her Billy managed to survive long enough to entrust his coin to her so Drakkon could not get it. Trini believes that as long as the Triceratops Morpher is safe, there is still hope for them. Back in the fight, the Zords engage in battle and at first do well, but the Sabertooth DinoZord takes heavy damage and Trini is ripped from her cockpit and taken to Rita's palace to be a prisoner to the sorceress. The Faclonzord manages to keep the jet fighters away from the cannon repair team and take them out. Unfortunately, the team is ambushed by sniper fire from the Pterodactyl Sentries and Ashley, Bulk and Kat are all shot. Lord Drakkon jumps out of one of the jets and lands on the Falconzord, breaking in to distract Tommy long enough for the Falconzord to be shot down. Drakkon takes Saba and tosses Tommy out of the Zord. Trini is brought before Rita in her throne room, who plans on ransoming and then disposing of the Power Ranger. Drakkon speaks before the defeated Coinless, Saba pointed at Tommy's neck. Drakkon demands surrender and the morpher be turned over to him or bear witness to the execution of Tommy and Zack. Trini tries to encourage Billy to use his counterpart's coin to morph and try to buy them some time, but Billy is scared. As Drakkon is about to cut off Tommy's head, Billy and Trini come out of hiding and tell Lord Drakkon they surrender! To be continued.... The Ongoing Misdventures of Squatt and Baboo After activating the Bye-Bye Bomb, Squatt and Baboo find themselves in a strange alternate Angel Grove where only monsters exist humans do not, especially the Power Rangers. Squatt views this as an excellent opportunity to start over and be something as they now are free from Rita Repulsa and the Rangers, possibly even gain respect and be adored. He decides the best way to do that for Monster Earth is by being heroes to the citizens. The duo then see Goldar in a fight and decide to help him. This Goldar doesn't recognize the two and sees them as easy targets to pick on, teaming up with the combatant he was fighting to "kill the wimps". To be continued.... Covers MMPR_(Boom!)_Issue_14.jpg|Main cover Jamal Campbell boom-morphin-tommygreen.jpg|Morphin variant Goñi Montes boom-01-c2e2.jpg|c2e2 boom-actionfigure-blackdragon.jpg|Action figure variant Telmos Santos boom-connecting-14.jpg|Connecting cover Steve Morris Errors *''to be added'' Notes * A blonde woman wearing pink body armor is seen next to Aisha and Bulk before they are shot by the Pterodactyl Sentries. While she was not mentioned by name, Kyle Higgins confirmed in an interview with podcast Ranger Danger that this character is indeed Katherine Hillard. *One of the monsters in the crowd of the backup story has a caricature of Batman's head on its body.